


We Were Angels

by Anki_Shai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen wins the Winter War, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Aizen wins the Winter War and takes over Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and is planing to take over the Real World. Two people that were suppouse to be dead appeared and, as always, they bring with them chaos and forgotten, painful memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an AU, so that means is going to be totally different from the storyline in the manga after Aizen stars fighting. There are going to be lots of OoC, though, I will try to not make it too terrible or damage some of the characters; but since there are going to be some extreme changes in the storyline and the characters...well, changes in character are kind of necessary. There is going to be violence, strong language and if I can do it right lemons. There is going to be some characters Death so you have been warned. If you don't like it or don't agree with the pairing or the concept of AU then don't read it, but if you do don't flame because of this.
> 
> Withtout nothing else to say: Read, Enjoy and Review!

It was the familiar and almost intimate contact of his reiatsu against another one what woke him up.

But waking up wasn't a nice experience.

For some reason he couldn't remember yet, his whole body was hurting pretty bad. His hands had been tied and put to rest over his stomach while his eyes seemed to have some kind of blindfold. He noticed as well he couldn't fully feel his left leg.

What happened to him?

His mind, as groggy and dizzy as it was, tried to put the memories inside his head together. To understand and discover within them what had happened to him to land him in an unknown and not pleasant situation.

But something inside him was preventing him from remembering. It wasn't only the physical pain, but also a cerebral pain that was hurting deep inside his chest. The revelation of an emotional pain confused Toshiro. What had happened to him and to the people around him?

A noise inside the room startled him, making him move abruptly and protest his discomfort aloud.

"This one is waking up!" Toshiro grimaced at the man screaming so close to him. It made his head hurt even more but at the same time made his mind work at the familiarity he found in the voice.

Who was this man?

The voice was somehow familiar but due to his headache and his attention being a little fussy, the white-haired taichou couldn't put a face and a name to the voice.

"Has he said something yet?" another voice. This time it was a female, but she sounded angry and cold. A voice he didn't recognize.

"Nah, just moaning and stuff… Guess he is in a lot of pain." There was silence after the last statement.

"I…where…" Toshiro coughed. It was taking him a lot of effort to form words and to make his voice work. His throat was dry and it felt as if he hadn't spoken in days.

"Oh, seems he heard us," said the man. "Don't talk, just drink this and then rest a little."

"You shouldn't be nice to him," growled out the female voice and Toshiro heard the faint sigh coming from the man.

Toshiro wanted to protest, to say something, to demand the man to identify himself and explain to him what the hell was happening. But the man merely put something on his lips, and Toshiro was thankful for the wet contact of water on his lips and mouth.

"That's enough. Let the other one attend to him. We need to discuss something." The woman again, Toshiro missed the freshness of the water the second the man took the glass from him.

Moments later he heard them leave the room and close the door behind them. For a bit Toshiro didn't move, he was trying to ignore the efforts his mind was making to try to remember. He didn't want to remember, not until he knew what was happening.

A sound to his side called his attention again.

Toshiro tensed up which only made his body hurt a little more.

"Wh-who…is it?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Toshiro?"

Toshiro's eyes would have opened in recognition had his eyes been uncovered. "Kurosaki? Is that you?"

"God, Toshiro, I thought you'd never wake up." There was something wrong in the way Ichigo was speaking. He sounded different.

"What… what do you mean?"

"You've been unconscious ever since we got here," said Ichigo and Toshiro knew something was wrong with Ichigo. His voice was empty, with traces of sadness and misery.

"Since we got where?"

There was a moment of silence and Toshiro wished he could use his hands or take the stupid blindfold from his eyes. Then he felt Ichigo sit beside him.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked; Toshiro remained silent because it was a question he didn't want to answer.

However, once Ichigo had asked the question demanding an answer, Toshiro's mind didn't stop anymore.

"I remember…" he started but his voice was marked with a doubtful tone. For some reason he felt like crying and then images of the battle against Aizen started flowing through his mind and overwhelming his senses.

He started remembering and the memories overwhelmed him with pain and sorrow.

He remembered his friends, his fellow Captains falling one by one or being mortally wounded. The memory of Aizen's monstrous power overwhelming the fighters of the Gotei 13. The fear that maybe their strength wasn't enough.

Then he remembered and could feel the tears he hadn't cried ever since it happened.

He didn't mean to, but Aizen had tricked him well.

Toshiro had used Hyorinmaru against one of the most important women in his life. He still could see Hinamori's surprise and hurt eyes looking at him. He could hear the mumbled 'Shiro-chan', her last words in the form of a surprised question, directed at him

He remembered the rage, wanting nothing else but to destroy Aizen for what he had made Toshiro do. But, once again, he let himself be tricked; Aizen was ready to kill him once and for all, only to be stopped by her.

Rangiku's face was paled and still held the scars from her earlier fight. This time however, there was blood coming from her mouth and Toshiro was holding her against himself.

She was smiling, though. And with her last breath she said his name 'I'm glad you're okay, Toshiro.'

It hurt so much.

They were gone.

Momo and Rangiku were gone and they would never come back.

And that reality hit Toshiro so hard and with such an intensity he didn't know he was sobbing out loud until he felt a cold hand closed hard on his own. It seemed like Ichigo's hands were also tied but at least it allowed the small gesture of comfort.

Neither said anything for a while and Toshiro was grateful to the orange-haired man for not laughing or making any comment. He even felt grateful for the hand holding his.

"We won," said Ichigo after a while, when Toshiro had stopped crying and was just lying lifeless in the bed. "I could avenge them. All of them… but, something happened after Aizen fell."

"I remember," said Toshiro. "You delivered the final blow and I tried to…"

"To help the same way you did when I was fighting Ichimaru," said Ichigo. "Your reiatsu was out of control, as much as mine."

"I know."

Toshiro was a little confused; he didn't understand Ichigo's explanations completely. It was as if something was missing.

"Aizen put the Hogyaku on him," said Ichigo. "I attacked, and you did as well."

"Yes, he…he hurt me."

"Yes, a lot," said Ichigo. "Actually, that's the reason you're in bed with all those bandages all over your body. Your eyes and leg, however…"

"Kurosaki…where are we? What happened?" Asked Toshiro.

"Aizen was dead when I decided to destroy the Hogyaku once and for all," said Ichigo and Toshiro dreaded the moment the other shinigami would finish the story.

"You were close to me and we were out of control," said Ichigo. "You know? Since you were hurt and half conscious your reiatsu was leaking out…and I've never been able to control mine properly."

"Kurosaki, what does this have anything to…"

"Because, I think that's what activated the Hogyaku," said Ichigo. "I delivered a final slash and then…there was a big explosion. It hurt you more than me. Then there was…" Ichigo trailed off remembering someone telling him to stop but Ichigo ignored it.

He remembered the explosion that consumed him and Toshiro and then nothing. Only darkness and a place with people that should exist no more. "Something happened and then, I woke up here."

Toshiro rolled his eyes mentally. "Here where, Kurosaki?"

"Here! I don't know and then…" Ichigo trailed off. "He…he came in and I…I don't know where the fuck we are! Or why he was here!"

Toshiro tried to sit up but the wounds in his body prevented him from doing so. He had never heard Kurosaki so…distressful before. So nervous and unsure. Ichigo was desperate. He had been ever since he woke up and he saw the person in front of him. The same person he had seen die just before Aizen was killed.

And it wasn't only him, there were more ghosts of people Toshiro and he loved, had considered friends. But, how was it possible? Ichigo didn't know what to do or what to think and he certainly didn't want to worry Toshiro more than necessary. Of the two of them, Ichigo had fewer wounds.

And Toshiro had been devastated with the deaths of Rangiku and Momo. Ichigo couldn't tell him…he couldn't…

"Who are you talking about?" asked Toshiro softly, sensing Ichigo's distress.

"Renji." Toshiro gasped. It couldn't be…the familiar voice…but Renji was dead!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man was still shaking after the last visit to the prisoners.

He hated going there, those two brought too many painful memories. He eyed the woman walking beside him and Abarai Renji had to admit his pain wasn't as significant as hers.

"Since the other one has woken up, I guess we have to talk with the others," she said and her voice was as cold and firm as ever. "We need to interrogate them."

"Yeah, the sooner we get to know who they are the better," said Renji, putting a hand through his red hair. "Should I prepare everything? Or, you want to wait for an answer from the Captains?"

The woman shook her head and stopped in the middle of the hall, she locked her eyes with Renji's and the man had the sudden urge to leave as soon as possible. Ever since their defeat at the Winter War Matsumoto Rangiku wasn't the same easy-going, laid back and cheerful woman she used to be.

"I want to know as soon as possible who the hell they are. I guess you should prepare everything," she said. "I'll talk with the Captains."

She turned around and left. Renji followed her with his eyes, sighing sadly. Their prisoners hadn't recovered completely, but Rangiku was right. Everyone wanted to know who they were and why did they disguise themselves in the form of dead men.

"Renji?" The red-head turned around to see Rukia with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

"Rukia. Let's go, we have to prepare the interrogation chamber." He said, Rukia's eyes opened slightly at the news.

"Finally?" she asked and Renji could only nod his head before walking away with Rukia following him close behind. Both of them were wearing the same dreadful and anxious expression.


End file.
